1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a communication connector and terminal lead frame thereof enhance or improve high frequency signal transmission quality of communication connectors through adjusting dielectric assembly in contact with an electrical terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 as an example of a conventional connector and communication connector. Typically, a differential terminal pair T is used for electrical transmission. The differential terminal pair T has a first tip T1 which extends into a dielectric casing S. The dielectric casing S covers a mid-section of the first tip, first terminal wiring T11, therein. The first terminal wiring T11 then extends out of the dielectric casing S and exposes a first tail T13 therefrom. Similarly, the dielectric casing S covers a mid-section of a second tip T2, second terminal wiring T21, therein. The first terminal wiring T11 and second terminal wiring T21 are enveloped in and physically contact the dielectric casing S. Typically, the dielectric casing S envelopes the differential terminal pair T or the conductive body within the electric connector to provide insulation. Although dielectric casing S provides good insulating, impedance of the conductive body within the casing S is affected as well as transmission efficiency. Especially, electrical connectors transmitting differential signals are substantially affected when using differential terminal pair T. Accordingly, differential terminal pair T usually has two terminals in which one having a length longer than the other, such that two non-symmetrical terminals provide unbalanced transmission. Moreover, influence of casing S on various lengths of terminal pair T varies, which further amplifies differences in transmission between the two terminals. However, this crucial matter of differential signal transmission that has not yet been resolved cannot be ignored due to its substantial influences on non-equal length current terminal connectors or other connectors, and their respective differential signal transmission quality as well as efficiency. Thus, there is room for improvements, among which the most influential factor is high-frequency transmission.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.